


Snapshot II

by rosiesbar



Series: In All Kinds Of Weather [10]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Day At The Beach, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Post-War, Quintuple Drabble, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiesbar/pseuds/rosiesbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye and Trapper enjoy a day at the beach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot II

**Author's Note:**

> Another little 500 word interlude in the main story arc. Only a brief update this week, but next week's story is a current WIP that was a semi-request fic, so I need a few days to get that finished. Enjoy!

** Lincolnville, Maine – Summer, 1956 **

 

Trapper shivered, a chill going through his skin, despite the sun beating down. Beside him, Hawkeye was unpacking the car, oblivious to his discomfort – or the reason for it.

They were standing on the parking lot beside the Lincolnville beach, overlooking the bay, a few miles north up the Atlantic Highway from Crabapple Cove. Several other families had clearly had the same idea, and flocked around from the surrounding area to wade in the clear waters and picnic on the sands.

Trapper scanned the crowd. He and Hawkeye were the only guys there alone: everybody else was a family group with kids, or a guy and a girl together on a seaside date. Trapper couldn’t quite shake the feeling that they must look… well, a little odd to anybody who happened to clock them.

Hawkeye hadn’t noticed. He had already stripped down to his swimming shorts, digging through the Oldsmobile for the picnic hamper he’d packed that morning.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Hawk?”

“Sure it is!” Hawkeye beamed, handing Trapper the hamper, car keys, and Polaroid camera Daniel had given them. “What’s not to love? Sun, sea, sand, and maybe a quickie in the back seat on the way home!” With these words, he shot Trapper a wink, snatched up his towel, and began to stride away over the sands.

Trapper had no choice but to follow. He wasn’t about to spend the day standing in the parking lot, but he just couldn’t muster Hawkeye’s enthusiasm. Every one of the happy families around them reminded him of the times when _he_ had been just like them – part of a respectable couple, with two delighted, squealing children. He would have given _anything_ to have a chance to bring Kathy and Becky to this place. The summer vacation was almost over now. He had yet to see them.

Reluctantly, he followed Hawkeye up the beach, following the curve of the sands. Hawkeye strode on ahead, and Trapper fell behind. On and on they walked, until Hawkeye and his bright blue shorts had vanished beyond rocks and trees. Grappling with the hamper, Trapper began to traverse the rocks, just as he had done on a cold November five years ago on a beach not too far from here. Time had passed, the weather was vastly different, but Trapper was still no more agile.

He made landfall with wet shoes, a sore knee, and a scowl. “You know, Hawk…”

The sight that greeted him made him pause.

Hawkeye was crouched on the sand, poking a long stick into a little rock pool, like a child, utterly entranced with the little world he’d uncovered. He made the most adorable, innocent sight - so perfect - and he didn’t notice Trapper approach at all. Trapper lifted the camera.

Hawkeye only looked up when the heard the click. His eyes met Trapper’s through the lens of the camera, and, instantly, his face lit up.

Trapper’s heart melted. And the picture came out just perfect.


End file.
